The primary objective of this study is to investigate the relationships among findings in structural and functional neuroimaging, cognitive testing, and Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenocortical Axis dysregulation in patients with Major Depression. This is also a clinical study designed to evaluate the efficacy and tolerability of mifepristone in the treatment of patients with a diagnosis of Major Depression with Psychotic Features over a 9-day period.